


Almost Paradise

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: just a little footloose musical inspired songfic! written late at night and unedited~





	Almost Paradise

Jared stood by the window of his classroom. The light outside was warm and yellow, and no one else was around him in the still silence. Dust played and bounced in the sunlight, and a warm spring breeze brushed against him from the open window. It gently tugged and swayed his clothes and hair as if dancing with him.  
He sighed, a smile gracing his lips for a second, his eyes drawn down to the soccer field. Several students were out there, laughing, playing, practicing. Their brightly colored uniforms made like flowers against the springy grass they ran on, but one was missing.

Jared had been thinking a lot recently about his mother. He thought about her sour-at-best reaction when he'd finally told her that he was gay, and how she'd immediately kicked him out and wanted nothing to do with him. It was almost... liberating, in a sense. To be free of her nagging. To finally be able to be himself. He could be happier now.  
He laughed, cried, and showed off the things that made him, him.

He chuckled sadly, shaking his head.

_"I thought that dreams belonged to other men_   
_Cuz each time I got close, they'd fall apart again-"_

He mumbled a familiar song to himself, fingers absentmindedly drawing over the windowsill as he leaned down to rest his arms on it. Another voice came from the doorway, and he turned, eyes widening and ear-tips reddening in surprise.

_"I feared my heart would beat in secrecy-"_

PBG stood there, croaking out the female part of the song about as well as a goatee-d teenage boy could. He sat down the soccer cleats that had been nestled under his arm, and made his way over to Jared in a few long strides. After Jared had came out to his friend group, and consequently the whole school, the pair had grown much, much closer. It had only been a couple weeks ago that PBG had confessed his attraction to the sparkling boy, and told him about how long he'd been denying and shaming his feelings.

_"I faced the nights alone_   
_Oh, how could I have known_   
_That all my life I only needed you?"_

Jared stood fully, reaching out to take PBG's hand and pull him close. They didn't need real words right then. He pressed their palms together, hands tucked between their torsos as they swayed and sang to the song that played only in their voices and minds. Jared smiled faintly.

_"Whoa, almost paradise_   
_We're knocking on heaven's door_   
_Almost paradise_   
_How could we ask for more?_   
_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_   
_Paradise-"_

Crystalline blue eyes searched green, and there was mutual love and joy to be found in both. PBG continued the verses, his voice a low whisper of the tune,

_"I thought that perfect love was hard to find_   
_I'd almost given up_   
_You must've read my mind-"_

This was true. He'd spent so long pining, time and time again, after people who barely paid him the time of day. Depression had started weighing the shaggy-haired boy down some time last year, and had only recently begun to ease up on him. It was still a struggle most days, but the more time he spent outside running, and the more time he spent cuddled up in his boyfriend's arms, the more he found himself capable of doing things. He finally managed to do homework, cook for himself, and clean his room, even if only sometimes.

Jared picked back up when PBG's voice faded out, crooning the words softly up at his boy. He searched PBG's face, and saw him thinking of the same things, a shadow of doubt crossing his features. He leaned up to peck a quick kiss on PBG's nose before continuing,

_"And all those dreams I saved for a rainy day-"_

PBG smiled down at him, voice joining his with a gentle rasp. He wasn't used to singing like this,

_"They're finally coming true_   
_I'll share them all with you_   
_Cuz now we hold the future in our hands-"_

As Jared sang the almost-desperate notes of the harmony, taking the higher notes, their hands shifted, and he interlaced their fingers tightly, protectively. This meant something special to him, and he was going to make damn sure that his idiot of a boyfriend understood that. He would be there through thick and thin. Whatever hell matriarchal demons threw at them, whatever sluggish or painful days depression dragged them into, it didn't matter. Jared was ready for it all, as long as he had Peebs at his side.

_"Whoa, almost paradise_   
_We're knocking on heaven's door_   
_Almost paradise_   
_How could we ask for more?_   
_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_   
_Paradise-"_

Jared suddenly spun PBG around, causing the lanky man to stumble in surprise as both the song's and Jared's intensities upped. He unceremoniously tripped into Jared's arms, who was ready to catch him and right him on his feet again, before pushing him to sit on the windowsill. He took PBG's hands in his again, the desperate, aggressive tone of the song powered through his voice. Jared's blue eyes bore into PBG, sending shivers down the tall boy's spine.

_"And in your arms salvation's not so far away-"_

PBG almost forgot the next line, stumbling over the words in his haste, before he was joined again for the chorus,

_"It's getting closer-"_

Jared smiled widely at him, a laugh bubbling from him as the final chorus crashed from the both of them. By the end of the song, PBG had almost stopped singing, his voice a low rumble, and Jared's a honey-dipped whisper,

_"Closer every day_   
_Almost paradise_   
_We're knocking on heaven's door_   
_Almost paradise_   
_How could we ask for more?_   
_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_   
_Paradise_   
_Paradise~"_

After the song faded from their voices and the room, Jared breathed heavily, looking up at the gorgeous green eyes lurking beneath a mess of brown hair. He took in the almost-invisible freckles, the way the dust danced in the light from behind PBG, and how full his heart was. It wasn't every day that you found someone willing to sing cheesy musical duets in an empty classroom, nor was it every day that you could find a person so.. so perfect.

Jared breathed out some mumbled thing close to "I love you", before leaning up, cupping his boyfriend's cheek. PBG leaned down, smiling into their kiss. He felt so loved, so needed and wanted, in that moment. The light outside had begun setting while they'd sang, and the orange glow, while absolutely gorgeous bouncing off of PBG's hair, illuminating his skin and lighting up his eyes, reminded them that it was time to go back to the dorms for the night. They left the building hand-in-hand with PBG's almost-forgotten cleats in his other one.

It felt so nice to be free to love, Jared thought.


End file.
